Martin Brody
"Martin, Can you do that?" "Of Course, I'm the chief of Police" - Ellen and Martin Brody regarding the secret investigation Martin Brody was a male Police Chief hailing from New York. He came to Amity with his wife and children, but when a Shark attacks the Island, He works with Marine Biologist Hooper, and Hunter, Quint. A Great White arrives at Amity once more, and Brody is driven to near insanity. Biography New York Cheif Martin Brody was born in Mainland U.S.A, somewhere near New York. An event caused him a terrible phobia of the water, and he never went in after that. He met his wife, Ellen Brody, and had the son Michael, and later, Sean Brody. Soon after Sean was born, The Brodys moved to Amity, where Martin remained Police Cheif. He found it Ironic that the man with a water phobia is the police chief of an island. According to Ellen, Martin moved in Autum, and the sun didn't shine the same way it did in summer, which they experienced later. Investigating Chrissie's Death Chrissie Watkins is killed by a Shark in Amity Waters, and Deputy Hendricks calls Brody over to see the body. He speaks with a boy she met, and a partial witness of her death. After gathering enough information, Martin writes a report on Chrissie, placing her supposed cause of death as Shark Attack. Brody is bugged by many people as he goes to buy parts for a "Beach Closed" sign. Martin goes to pitch his sign,but as he goes out onto the ferry. There, The Mayor, Larry Vaughn, and Reporter, Frank Meadows tell him that he can't close the beach, as Amity's Economy is based on beach tourism. If, the beaches aren't closed, people won't necessarily come to Amity. The medical examiner is pressured by Vaughn to tell him that Chrissie was killed by a propeller. The Kitner Case Martin, Ellen, Sean and Michael Brody go to the beach, sometime before Fourth of July. He is extremely anxious for shark attacks and every possible example of a shark attack. He is spoken to by Harry, just when Ellen is talking to a councilwoman about how she might become an islander, and Alex Kitner speaks to his mother, about going back in the water. Alex Kitner is eaten by the shark, but most people don't see it. Alex's mother puts a bounty on the shark, so Brody attends a town meeting regarding the hunt. The agreement is that they have deputies and Shark spotters on the beach, and closing it. Last minute, Vaughn changes the deal to only twenty four hours, which Brody notes he didn't agree on. Quint enters aking for a 13,000 dollar offer for a hunt, which he and Vaughn deny. Meeting Matt Hooper Early in the morning, Charlie and Jenwrider try to kill the shark outside Brody's house, later, he meets with Hendricks, and sees loads of fishermen crowded outside of the harbour , and he asks Hendricks to sort them out since their 'his' people, but Hendricks tells him their license plates are from all over the place. Brody then is approached by a young, bearded man, who asks for chief Brody, so he aksed who he was, to which he replied, "Matt Hooper", who was the marine biologist Brody called earlier on. He brings Hooper to the corpse of Chrissie Watkins. He examines it and identifies the death as no propeller, no coral reef, but indeed a shark attack. Tiger Shark Caught The next morning, Brody could see that Charlie, Jenwrider and Pratt caught the shark, so he came to have a look, and posed for Frank Meadow's photo in the paper. Martin comes to congratulate Jenwrider, and he goes to bring Vaughn. Vaughn comes over, so he introduces him to Hooper. Hooper, who has identified the shark as a Tiger Shark, tells him that the bite radius of the Tiger Shark they killed does not have the same bite-radius as the shark that killed Chrissie, and probably not the one that killed Alex Kitner. Hooper suggests to Vaughn to cut the Sharks stomach open, since it has a very slow digestive system, and he agrees, but Vaughn doesn't. Brody and Hooper make an agreement to carry the operation out in secret. = Category:Characters